No Use Objecting
by Hyouri
Summary: When Phoenix felt that something wasn't right he didn't suspect that he'd get into such a horrible mess... how in the world will he get out of it?  Edgey x Phoenix later on
1. The beginning

**AN: **Well, well, see what we've got here! I didn't think I would be writing anything of Phoenix Wright, but after playing through the first two games I just had to!  
The title is No Use Objecting is most likely going to be changed, feel free to come with suggestions! :D It will later turn to Edgey x Phoenix, so if you do not like shounen ai or yaoi you should probably stop reading. Haven't decided on final rating, but for now it will be T!  
If you like it or just wanna share your opinion feel free to leave a review! Flames will be ignored, if it's something you don't like please express so with **manners and respect**.

I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**November 22, 11:25 AM  
****District Court  
****Courtroom No. 2**

"OBJECTION! The prosecution is just trying to end this trial as fast as possible! The witness should testify again, there's more to this than we think!" Phoenix burst out just as the judge was about to pass on a guilty verdict on his client.

Franziska von Karma was just mockingly smiling at him from the other side of the courtroom. She had actually been doing that since the start of the trial, and he had no idea why… It was a bit unnerving to be honest. It was as if she knew something huge that Phoenix had no clue about.

"I'm not sure, the prosecution have made a very valid point and-,"

"Judge! Do give us a recess if Mr. Wright so foolishly thinks he can turn this around with the foolishness of a fool!" Franziska said with a smirk on her face.

Somehow Phoenix did not like the fact that Franziska was willing to go through with this. There was something about it all that made chills go up his back. What could she have on the case that made her so absolutely sure that she would win the trial?

"Hm, I guess that we can take a short recess and then hear the witness again. Yes… You get a ten minute recess, but that's as far I'm willing to stretch this trial! I'm passing on the verdict after the next testimony."

With that Franziska once more smiled at Phoenix before she turned to exit the courtroom. The defense attorney could only nervously swallow as he headed out after her.

* * *

**November 22, 11.28 AM  
****District Court  
****Waiting Lobby**

"Aaah what a pain!" Phoenix paced around in the waiting lobby, desperately trying to think of a reason to why Franziska von Karma looked so smug! What on earth had he missed out on that was so big? His client wasn't of much help either; the poor fool seemed to be more concerned about fixing his nails than helping out…

"Hey Nick… it will be okay! Don't go get all tense now!" Maya said, trying to cheer him up a bit. But Phoenix was in deep thoughts and didn't even hear her say that.

_Okay, deep breaths Phoenix. You've done this before… if you just press the witness a bit more and present evidence at the right moment… you can make her spill the beans about this case!_

It had to work. Or well, he wasn't really in control now, was he? In a way he didn't want to go back into the courtroom. He could feel that something just wasn't right, he just couldn't come up with what it was, except that scary smile that had been plastered on Franziska's face.

"Phoenix Wright?" an unknown voice all of a sudden asked, making Phoenix almost jump into the air out of surprise before turning around. Looked like someone from the police department. Probably someone he had seen while talking to Detective Gumshoe.

"Y-yes?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of Redd White, you're coming with us."

Arrested... for murder?

_What? Wait… Redd White? But he's… in prison!_

"What? But Redd White is in prison!" Maya exclaimed out of surprise, voicing the thought going through Phoenix's head.

"Hey, this has to be some mistake! You can't do this, I've got a trial! Let me go!" Phoenix complained as the cop pushed him up against a wall and cuffed him.

Scratch that earlier part, Phoenix would gladly have gone back into the courtroom again if he had known that this was going to happen! What in the world… how could he even kill a man who was in prison?

"What are you doing to Nick! He hasn't killed anyone!" Maya tried again, but the cop didn't care about that.

He threw a grim look at Maya and shrugged, "That's not for me to decide, he's coming with me," and with that he gave Phoenix a push to make him start moving towards the exit.

"Maya, come see me in the Detention Center!" Phoenix called as he was being escorted out, "And… Edgeworth! Talk to Edgeworth!"

He didn't really know why he told her to talk to Miles Edgeworth, especially since he was a prosecutor. But maybe, just _maybe_ he could help them out…

As he threw a last glance back he could see how people were staring and talking. But what really caught his eye was Franziska smirking at him, and she even gave him a little wave. She knew. She had known all along and that was why she had suggested the recess.

_Not much use objecting now… is it?_

_

* * *

_

**AN: **What did you think? :) Hope someone enjoyed it at least! I'm writing on it, so I guess next part will come out in a few days, depending on how much I have to focus on school work and such!  
I apologize if there's grammatical errors, English isn't my first language so naturally I make mistakes. But feel free to point them out XD


	2. The crime

**AN: **Aaaand now I'm back, with the second part of No Use Objecting! I'm still thinking of a new name... help? D:  
Anyway, updating wont be able to be so speedy as I thought it would be. School is giving me a lot more work than I thought! And I'm only studying three courses, from home. Augh.  
But I'll do my best to update! :D

Enjoy~

* * *

**November 22, 1:37 PM  
****High Prosecutors' Office  
****Room 1202**

It had been another long sleepless night and morning filled with reading through case files for Miles Edgeworth. The prosecutor had finally had enough of reading around 10 AM and had decided to lie down on that sofa in his office to just get some rest. What only was supposed to be a few minutes of resting ended up being a few hours of sleeping.

That was until loud banging on his door made him roll out of the couch. He landed on the floor with a loud thump. It was not the ideal way to wake up... And he was certain that he had acquired the so called "bed-head", and probably small patterns across his face. It wouldn't be the first time that happened after he had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Who in the world…" he didn't finish his sentence, but instead sent a glare towards the door. Someone was still loudly banding their filthy little hands on his door. And he had made it clear that he did not want to be disturbed!

Miles had pretty much been living in his office for four days. He had barely had time to eat or rest, so he had just settled with getting some hours of sleep on his couch every now and then. Judging by how his suit was starting to smell, and by the traces of stubble it was time for him to return home to take a quick shower, grab a new suit and also shave. He felt disgusting.

But he had no more time to contemplate his current state, because the loud banging was still not ceasing. Couldn't the person outside get a hint?

While growling he pushed himself up from the floor, mentally cursing as his back made some cracking noises. Now, whoever was outside that door would suffer. No one disturbed Miles Edgeworth without getting proper punishment.

He strode up to the door and brutally opened it and was just about to let hell break loose upon the poor soul outside, but he stopped before he even had started.

It was Maya Fey.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Thank God you are here!" she cried out and looked as if she was about to throw herself onto him, so Miles quickly side-stepped out of reflex and poor Maya crashed into his office and landed on the same spot Miles just had gotten up from.

Geez, what in the world was he in for now when Phoenix's "side-kick" was coming running into his office like this? With a deep sigh he closed the door and turned to face Maya who was getting up from the floor. She looked quite distressed, and for some reason it worried Miles… why would she come running to him when she had Phoenix?

"Would you be so kind to inform me why you're here, in my office, when I actually am _very_ busy? Perhaps you want me to prosecute Wright for you? Then I might be able to spare a few minutes…" he mockingly said and crossed his arms as he rested his back against the bookshelf.

Maya let out a squeak at that statement, "No no no no no! He's already held in detention!"

"Ah, so he's already in detention, of course… Wait, what?"

Now Miles was for sure awake and he immediately forgot about being grumpy. Was Phoenix Wright held in detention?

"He was arrested for murder about an hour ago! I… he… he told me to talk to you, I don't know why, but here I am! You must help us!"

Now everything was spinning around in Miles's head. Phoenix was arrested for murder. How could he not have heard about this? Ah, right. He was not to be disturbed if it wasn't a case that had anything to do with him. Obviously everyone had been too scared to mention other cases.

"Please, Ms. Fey, sit down and tell me what you know…" Miles tiredly said as Maya sat down in the couch, "It's vital that you tell me everything."

Maya looked down at her hands and for a moment Miles thought she looked ashamed. But soon she looked up at him with a sad look on her face.

"That's the thing… all I know is that he's arrested for the murder on Redd White. I don't get it, he should be in prison…" she sadly said.

"Yes, he killed your…" he trailed off as he noted how Maya looked much sadder than before, he shouldn't bring that up now, "But how could Wright have killed him?" he asked himself.

"Nick did not kill anyone!" Maya got up from the couch, fists raised in the air. He would not have been surprised if she actually had hit him…

_Someone is for sure offensive right now… I better watch my tongue._

"I did not mean that Wright killed someone. That man wouldn't be able to kill a fly," he said and snorted, nope, he just couldn't imagine it, "I'm just wondering how everyone else, like the _police department,_ suspects that Wright killed White."

For a few minutes the only thing that could be heard in the office was the sound of a clock ticking. The sound which usually wasn't all that loud did suddenly sound like loud drum beats inside Miles's head, making it utterly impossible for him to properly concentrate. He would have to throw that clock later. It did really disturb him a lot more than he had realized before.

In the end he let out a frustrated sigh, "Nothing is going to happen by just standing here. I'm going to see Wright. Would you do me a favor and see if you can get in touch with Detective Gumshoe? I want him to come to the detention center as well."

"O-of course! But… what can you do to help out?"

"I need to talk to him about what he knows. He must have gotten informed about his crime. And also about his defense… somehow I've got a feeling people don't want to jump into this mess…"

Before Maya had a chance to say something Edgeworth had walked out of the office, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

**November 22, 01:55 PM  
****Detention Center  
****Visitor's Room**

_My life is over. It's over. I've got absolutely no way out of this… it's ridiculous. How in the world will I be able to get out of this? I've got a motive. There's even evidence that I did it, but I didn't… what a nightmare! If only Mia was alive, she'd defend me. Like _that_ time._

Phoenix Wright had been told to just sit still and await his visitor. He didn't like being alone in such a place… He didn't really think of the guard as company. He had actually tried to have some kind of conversation with him, but he had just gotten glared at and been told to shut it and stop fidgeting. Phoenix had gotten the point and proceeded with nervous monologues instead, inside his mind of course. Or else the guard might just have killed him…

Ugh, it did for sure not feel right to sit on the 'wrong' side of the glass. He was the one who used to sit on the other side and talk to his clients. But now it was reversed, and what was even worse… he didn't even have a defense attorney. He didn't know anyone who would want to take on his case, and he had a feeling things wouldn't go so well if he tried to defend himself in this case.

To think that freedom was on the other side of the glass… it was so close to him, yet so far away. It felt horrible.

_This is how the people I've defended felt… I better learn from it. Even though I've been a murder suspect before, it was nothing like this. Nothing._

With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he was panicking. But he had a feeling he'd not be able to get rid of the tension, stress and worry that was looming all over him, and who could blame him?

"Wright?"

Phoenix quickly opened his eyes, seeing no other person that Miles Edgeworth sitting in front of him! It seemed Maya had managed to get him.

"Edgeworth…"

"What have you gotten yourself?" the prosecutor tiredly asked, and all of a sudden felt how tired he actually was. Not that he was about to worry about that now, he had to worry about Phoenix.

Phoenix wryly smiled and shrugged, "Apparently I'm a killer. Are you here to prosecute me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm here because Maya was about to knock my door of its hinges just to speak to me about you. It's no time to be joking around, Wright, you need to tell me everything you know about this!"

The defense attorney sighed, well Miles was right.

"I'm arrested for murdering Redd White… they say they found him dead in my office. He was strangled to death, and hit with a blunt object before that… I don't know all that much about this to be honest, Edgeworth. All I know is that all evidence point out the same thing; and that's me being the killer…"

"He was found in your office?"

"Yeah, and I've not been in there today or yesterday! I went straight to court since I had everything I needed at home. And still someone claims to have seen me and the victim in my office. A witness, ironically enough-,"

"The witness was at the Gatewater Hotel… right?" Miles said with a frown on his face. Just like that time. It was ridiculous that another murder had happened in Phoenix's office, and that someone across the street was the witness. It had to be a set-up.

Phoenix just nodded, there wasn't any other way someone could have seen straight into his office like that. But he was sure the person was lying! Phoenix was absolutely not a murderer.

"I never thought I'd be the prime suspect of a murder again…"

Miles blinked, "What? You mean… when you were suspected for Mia Fey's death?"

"No, not that. I… I never told you I was arrested when I was 21, did I? My girlfriend killed her ex, and made it look as if it was me. And then she planned to kill me. Oh Dollie… how could she ever have done such a thing?"

"Oh you mean that… I do know about it. Wasn't Mia the one who… No, scratch that. That has nothing to do with what's going on now. I'm going to investigate and see what I can find out. When is the trial?"

'_Please don't say it's tomorrow, please don't say it's tomorrow…' _Edgeworth desperately thought.

Phoenix let out a deep sigh, "Tomorrow at 10 AM."

"Tomorrow. 10 AM. Lovely," Edgeworth muttered, why had he even bothered hoping he'd have more time?

He'd have to make us of every single minute if he wanted to save Phoenix from getting a guilty verdict.

"But why do you wonder about that? Why… why are you even here?"

The prosecutor raised an eyebrow as he looked at the defense attorney, "I did already tell you that Maya came to get me because you told her to talk to me. And I'm obviously going to take on your case-,"

"So you ARE going to prosecute me?"

"No, you idiot!" Miles hissed, not able to believe the amount of stupidity Phoenix was radiating at the moment, "I'm going to defend you!"

"But… you're a prosecutor."

"I still know the legal system and remember that I even played your role once, Wright. And you know as well as I do that no one wants to get into the mess… It's linked together with too many other complicated cases. But now I have to go, I need to collect evidence..."

With a sigh he glanced back. There was no Detective Gumshoe to be spotted. Maybe Maya hadn't been able to reach him, or he was already working on the case. Either way he'd have to get in touch with him. If there was anyone who would help him out it would be Gumshoe. At least it was easy to make Gumshoe spill out secrets he wasn't supposed to. It might be mean to use him like that, but Edgeworth would have to. He had no choice.

"Edgeworth… thank you," Phoenix quietly said, making said prosecutor turn his head towards Phoenix again, "I'm happy you're the one taking on my case."

"I'm repaying a debt," Miles simply said as he stood up, "Try to relax Wright, and don't say anything that will make you seem even more suspicious, promise me that."

Miles did know that at times Phoenix had a habit to speak before thinking… and at a time like this it could really make things worse. Phoenix would be better off not saying anything, so he couldn't give the investigators anything to go at. He turned around and looked at the exit. No more time to sit and small talk with Phoenix. He had work to do.

"I'll shut my trap, if that's what you're saying," Phoenix said with a chuckle, "Good luck… and Edgeworth…"

The prosecutor glanced back, "Hm?"

"I… I didn't kill him, I really didn't."

"I know that… Phoenix," he said and even offered a small smile towards the other man before he headed out, leaving Phoenix alone with the guard once more.

Phoenix blinked.

_He just called me by my first name… and smiled… he looked kind of cute smiling.  
__What am I thinking? I don't have time to think of such things at a time like this! I shouldn't even be thinking like this in any other normal case! Aaaagh!_

_

* * *

_**  
AN: **Poor, poor Phoenix. Not only is he arrested for murder, he's also starting to question his own feelings for Edgeworth XD  
This chapter was longer than last one! I try not too make too long chapters, but this one is about how long that I want them to be.

Any opinions? :3 Cookies for reviewers... served by Edgeworth in a maid outfit! (Edgeworth: OBJECTION!) ;D


End file.
